Let it Be
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: Eduard didn't think it was possible for the Korean to like him back. He was a sad, sad nerd after all. University AU. Kink meme de-anon. M for a reason.


Warnings: Boy/Boy sex, mild language

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Authoress Note: This took a ridiculous amount of effort to complete. I don't know why it's so long, but whatever. Rare pairs, ftw, I guess.

- - - o0o - - -

Eduard didn't know when it started. He didn't _like _like Im Yong Soo when he first saw him. He just thought he was interesting, funny, and had a really good taste in video games, especially MMORPGs. In fact, Yong Soo's exuberant personality had made freshman orientation a lot easier for someone as shy and awkward as Eduard Von Bock. The fact that they also ended up roommates could have been chalked up to fate, but Eduard wasn't much for destinies and such, so he just thought of it as a pleasant surprise.

It had happened sometime during their first semester, though, that was obvious. Eduard thought that he was the first to have a crush on the other, because in the beginning, the thought of Yong Soo liking him back seemed kind of laughable. In fact, the thought of _anyone _liking him back seemed kind of laughable. All of Eduard's romantic experiences could be counted on one hand and the furthest he had ever gotten in college was at a dorm party. He had been kind of drunk and had made out with this cute Finnish boy on a couch and had been glared at the rest of the party by his tall, Swedish friend.

The Korean wasn't like that.

Whereas Eduard was just occasionally horny, and almost always had to resort to his hand, Yong Soo was hypersexual in every sense of the word. In-between his Star Wars and Zelda posters were pictures of mostly naked, beautiful women. He talked about sex a lot, including tmi about his own sexual exploits (despite the Estonian telling him numerous times, No, I don't want to know how flexible the girl you did last night was). Eduard had woken up a few times at night to hear the other masturbating to porn (no matter how quiet Yong Soo thought he was, he was always loud about it) and it was awkward, but they were bros and Eduard rarely confronted him about it.

It was just, at some point, perhaps between their Star Trek vs. Star Wars arguments, and playing Starcraft maybe, Eduard started to feel something for the other that wasn't just their broship? He didn't dwell on it.

(Except when he happened to glance up and see Yong Soo intently concentrated on something, and he would watch the Korean's lips, somewhat mesmerized, as his tongue darted across them.

Then he'd have those stupid dreams. Like the one where he was Princess Peach and Yong Soo was Mario, and for once, Princess Peach _wasn't_in another castle and Mario-Yong Soo would kiss him and Eduard would wake up with his mouth on his pillow.)

It seemed completely ludicrous to suggest that he was possibly liked back. He wasn't even sure if Yong Soo liked guys, let alone someone as awkward as him.

(There was once that stray comment that Yong Soo made, that he would "totally do Sam and Dean Winchester" but Eduard didn't put any stock into it.)

So it was amazing, one day when they were both procrastinating on studying for finals by watching Doctor Who. Eduard's laptop was on his lap and Yong Soo was leaning on his shoulder, but the other was always overly affectionate and touchy, so Eduard didn't think anything of it. His heart might have beat just a little bit faster and his face heat up when Yong Soo wrapped his arm around the Estonian's waist. He wondered what the Korean was doing and turned to look at him.

Yong Soo was looking at him, a questioning smile on those pretty lips of his. Eduard was about to ask, but then Yong Soo leaned in and kissed him.

Eduard was effectively frozen for a moment, barely breathing, wondering if this was really happening, or if he was just dreaming and at any moment he would turn into Link and the other into Zelda.

But Yong Soo broke the kiss, looking confused and embarrassed.

"S-sorry!" he flushed, "I thought….you know…"

No, Eduard didn't know, but even his own socially awkward self realized that he was about to lose an opportunity. So he mustered up every ounce of courage he had and leaned in and kissed the Korean back and if there was any remaining doubt in Yong Soo's mind, it was clear that it was quickly banished.

Yong Soo cupped Eduard's jaw and deepened the kiss as Eduard's heart swelled. He decided at that moment that he was the luckiest nerd on campus and gasped when he felt the other's tongue pressing through the crevice of his lips. He opened his mouth and let the other's tongue do what it pleased and he realized that the more that Yong Soo's tongue moved in delicious ways, the hotter he felt. His face was already hot and it felt like his blood was on fire and he still had no idea what to do with this hands.

There was quickly becoming a party in his pants, which pleased and terrified him. Should he be getting so aroused from a simple kiss? Or was he just awkward and lonely and his hormones were going to take the first chance they got to ride the love train?

Yong Soo pressed tighter against him, put his hand (a hand that Eduard had deemed "magical") on the Estonian's thigh, and Eduard gave up not being totally suffocated by the warmth and groaned into the other's mouth. The magical hand moved up his leg to his hip, and then pushed underneath his sweater vest, touching Eduard's hot skin with his cool, long fingers.

Some lame, conservative voice (that sounded awfully a lot like his mother) told him that this was moving too fast, they should slow down, get each other coffee, and hold hands during the sunset first.

But this was quickly drowned out when that wandering, magical hand slid up his chest and brushed against a hardening nipple and Eduard _moaned_, which might have shamed him a little if he wasn't already partially on the love train. The conductor was checking his ticket, telling him how much he looked like his grandson, so Eduard threw caution—and sense—to the wind and wrapped his arms around Yong Soo's shoulders.

This caused two things.

One of them was his laptop sliding off of his lap to the ground, which made such an awful, loud clatter it startled both of them into stopping the kiss.

The other was them realizing what exactly they were doing, how far this was going, and red-faced, both of them avoided eye contact.

"I….um, I'm going to get ready for bed!" Yong Soo shouted and got off of Eduard's bed (it was really hard—er, _difficult _for the Estonian to not pay attention to the other's partial arousal). Eduard nodded and spent all of his concentration on picking his laptop out of the floor—he hoped he hadn't hurt her—and said goodbye to the Doctor, because they most certainly weren't going to be watching the rest of the episode. Yong Soo tensely picked up his night clothing and headed towards their bathroom and Eduard, not for the first time, thought that they were lucky that they didn't have to share it with anyone else because of where their room was located.

Mostly because he knew what the other was about to do, and knew he was really loud about it. And any other time, Eduard might have ignored him, but his hormones hadn't completely gotten off of the love train yet, nor had the party in his pants dissipated and so, when he heard the first groan of the other, he pushed down his Gryfindor pajama bottoms and worked his cock furiously.

He knew it was wrong to get off on the other getting off, but arousal conquered his shame and he bit his lip to try to keep quiet (though Yong Soo probably couldn't hear the Estonian over himself) and came with a soft groan into some tissues. After disposing of them, he got under his covers and pretended to be asleep when the other came back from his shower.

Both of them closed their eyes, but neither of them fell asleep for a really long time.

- - o0o - -

So after that strange (amazing, arousing) kiss, neither of them said anything about it. Of course it was still there, awkwardly underneath all of their conversations, but exams were around the corner and both of them were grateful for the distraction. When it came time to say goodbye to each other for winter break, both of them just sort of stood there uncomfortably and hesitantly shook hands, but Eduard would have given the world to kiss the other again.

Maybe it was a fluke, he thought during the break. Maybe the 11th Doctor just happened to really turn Yong Soo on. Whatever the reason, he talked to his brother-from-another-mother, Toris, about it over Skype.

"Well…how did you feel after the kiss?"

Eduard shrugged and flushed, thinking about Yong Soo's tongue in his mouth.

"Uh…horny?"

Toris gave him a flat look and clarified, "I mean emotionally."

"Uh…I guess awkward and a little embarrassed?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. The kiss was really hot while it lasted. I just thought that maybe it was an accident, maybe Yong Soo thought I was a freak after, for letting it get so far."

"Didn't he initiate the kiss?"

"Yeah, but I kind of…._re_-initiated it." Eduard bit his lip, forgetting for a moment that Toris could see him.

"But how do you think he felt? From what you're telling me, it sounds like he had the same reaction. Maybe he's liked you for a really long time, took that chance, and was also afraid that it was a fluke? Maybe you two should just talk about it. It can't be any worse than having everything all awkward."

Eduard wanted to deny the logic in the other's words, but he knew, in his heart of hearts, that Toris was probably right. He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The other gave him a sympathetic look.

"Eddie, I'm sure this will all work out in the end. But in the meantime, just let it be. Everything happens for a reason."

Eduard didn't believe that, but nodded dejectedly and changed the conversation.

Come spring semester, he knew what he had to do. That isn't to say he confronted the Korean about the kiss (who seemed, for all intents and purposes to have forgotten about it) immediately after they got back from break.

That would imply someone with a backbone.

No, he waited a week or three and finally decided to stop bull shitting around, but he was still extremely worried about how the conversation would go. Most of all, he didn't want to lose his friend out of this. Who else was going to get all of his corny Star Trek jokes? Who else would understand his childhood crush on April O'Neil? Who would not make fun of his Buffy fanfiction? Whose ass would he kick time and time again in Call of Duty? Who would he play start to play Amnesia, immediately quit and hide under the covers like a little bitch with?

So after one of their WoW binges, he sat down on Yong Soo's bed and said,

"I need to talk to you." To his credit, Yong Soo did seem to sense that this was serious and smiled kind of nervously.

"About what?"

"About…last semester. That kiss."

Yong Soo blushed. "Y-yeah, what about it?"

"Well…." And this was the part that was the most difficult, "I, uh….was wondering what happened afterwards. I mean, I l-liked the kiss,"

And here his face turned red, "But….did you?"

The Korean nodded and asked kind of sheepishly, "Do you want to do it again?"

Eduard gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah."

So Yong Soo leaned in again and their lips touched and it wasn't as fiery as the last time, but more contemplative and exploring. His lips tasted cool and sweet, but before he could take it any further, Eduard backed away and asked,

"Is this alright? I mean, it's not awkward or anything?"

The Korean shook his head breathlessly, "No! It's….nice."

And so they kissed and kissed until they both were a little aroused and Eduard could feel a growing warm spot against his thigh, until Yong Soo broke the kiss, embarrassed, and sort of jogged to the bathroom. Eduard didn't even pretend to not listen to the other jack off, but when Yong Soo, self-conscious, came out of the room, Eduard was on his own bed, casually flipping through a magazine to not make the other feel worse. He did wonder if they would kiss again and what this meant about their relationship. They had successfully crossed the boundaries of friendship, but what did that make them? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Did love fit into this equation at all?

(Eduard couldn't answer any of these questions with a degree of certainty, but he knew that every time their fingers brushed together, and then Yong Soo would hold his hand, his heart would flutter rapidly, especially if they were in public. Eduard wasn't one normally for public displays of affection, but somehow Yong Soo made it okay.)

As the semester wore on, Eduard was sure if it they were considered friends with benefits, they would have to be having sex, and not just making out with occasional (amazing) dates. Eduard thought that he would be more nervous about the prospect of sex, but he was kind of impatient about it. He was extremely frustrated, especially sexually, whenever they made out, things got a little heavy, and Yong Soo would leave to go jack off. Eduard knew that he had had sex with people he knew less and became a little offended. Maybe he just didn't find the Estonian attractive enough to do _that _with?

Whatever the reason, one day, when they were lying side-by-side on Eduard's bed and snogging, when Yong Soo tried to pull away once after many times, and Eduard held onto his arm with a bright flush.

"No. Why—why won't you….you know?"

Yong Soo also blushed. "I've never…um, with a guy, before…"

Eduard sat up and shrugged, still flushed, trying to make it seem like he wasn't as nervous as he was, "Me neither."

Which was kind of a lie. He had once mutually jacked off a guy at a high school party that he shouldn't have been invited to. But he also had been ridiculously drunk and it was amazing that he even got it up. He didn't even realize he had done it the next awful, hung-over morning until Gilbert Beilschmidt sent him a text about how "awesome" he was that night. Truly something he never wanted to remember.

"So…what do you want to do?"

Eduard shrugged again. What did he want to do? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wanted Yong Soo's lips on his again, so he pulled the other down to meet his lips again and the other seemed to get the idea, putting his hands around Eduard's hips. Their mouths moved together, hot, and Eduard opened his mouth again to allow the other's tongue. Yong Soo seemed suddenly inspired and, after he traced the inside of Eduard's mouth with his tongue, he broke the kiss to suck along the Estonian's jaw.

Eduard sighed into the other's touch (especially those warm, roaming hands on his hips) and hummed in approval when he felt Yong Soo begin to suck on his neck and gasped when he felt a knee edge its way between his legs. He moaned, feeling himself harden with each fantastic rock of the knee pressed against him. His skin felt like it was on fire and thinking of only gratifying his pleasure, he gasped,

"Y-Yong Soo! I…"

Yong Soo looked at him briefly, aroused, and seemed to understand what he wanted and quickly straddled his waist. Their erections brushed together, they both gasped, and Eduard felt his cock throb in his trousers. He had always wanted to feel the other this way and put his hands around the other's waist to touch the skin that was revealed from his shirt riding up. He ran his hands along the other's flat smooth stomach and Yong Soo made a pleased noise that made Eduard ridiculously happy. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to just feel Yong Soo, in his hands and against him.

The Korean began to suck on his neck again (sure to leave a mark in the morning, which Eduard didn't mind as much as he thought he would) and began grinding down, rocking their hips and cocks together, sending sparks of electric pleasure from Eduard's dick to everywhere in his body. His trousers were so tight, he could feel a growing wet spot on his boxers, and he felt so hot all over.

Yong Soo must have felt the same way because he made all these delicious gasps and groans every time their hips rolled together and then he looked up, face flushed, and stared down at the Estonian, not ceasing his movement. Then suddenly, he reached a hand underneath Eduard's shirt until his fingers were brushing against Eduard's already erect nipple, and Eduard bucked his hips, aroused and surprised.

That seemed to be all of the motivation Yong Soo needed and he pulled up the Estonian's shirt before bending down and lapping at his nipples.

"Ah!" Eduard gasped, surprised, and not at all put off by the action. It seemed like the party in his pants had returned to stay and his hips frantically rolled into the other's to get more friction. Yong Soo looked up from his licking with a soft smile that made Eduard's entire body grow warm. Eduard timidly tried to return the smile, but then moaned again when he felt the other pulling and pinching at a nipple.

He knew he wasn't going to last long. He had, after all, lived most of his life as a sad and lonely nerd, and his time for holding on was quickly counting down. He was going to jizz in his pants and it wasn't going to be nearly as hilarious as the song. And with Yong Soo still groping and playing with his nipples, it was probably going to be sooner than he normally was.

Sure enough, after a particularly hard thrust and twist of both of his nipples, his back arched and he was sent over the edge with a groan. Yong Soo, still grinding, laughed good-naturedly and kissed Eduard fully and breathlessly, until he also came.

There was a pause where Yong Soo rolled off of Eduard and they lay side by side, gasping, and reeling from the euphoria of it all.

"That….was awesome!" Yong Soo laughed, causing Eduard to look over at him and smile. Their fingers interlaced and Eduard simply said,

"Thanks."

Yong Soo smiled at him, one of those giant, dazzling grins that always made his stomach sink, and Eduard felt that, for some reason, this was always how it was supposed to be.


End file.
